nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Fate Testarossa
| gender = gender::Female | species = Human (is a::Artificial Mage) | homeworld = | born = 0061In Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Sound Stage 02, set in 0063, Fate mentions that Presea's behavior changed drastically about 2-3 years ago. This coincides with the time that Alicia's (who died at the age of 5) old memories ended, and Fate's own began (with 22 objective years in-between). Officially: born::0056 | relatives = Testarossa family Harlaown family (adopted) Vivio Takamachi (goddaughter) | affiliations = member of::Sailing Force (A's epil. et seq.) member of::Riot Force 6 (StrikerS) member of::Special Duty Section 6 (Force) | rank = 1st Captain (equiv., StrikerS) | occupation = Contract Mage (A's) member of::Executive Officer (since 0068) | qualify = Executive Officer (0068) Commander of Platoon (pre-''StrikerS'') | partner = Shario Finieno (Assistant) Teana Lanster (Assistant, post-''StrikerS'') | magic_system = magic system::Midchilda Formula-Midchilda (Detonation) | magic_color = magic color::GoldenIn , Fate's magic color (for a Midchildan Loop) is mistakenly depicted as purple, the color of the lightning effect. | magic_rank = AAA (Nanoha) mage rank::S+; Air (StrikerS)[http://nanoha.julynet.jp/?%CB%E2%CB%A1%2FStrikerS#t86327bb Mage ranks in StrikerS] on the Japanese Nanoha wiki. | device = Bardiche | familiar = Alph | name_ja = フェイト・テスタロッサ・ ハラオウン | name_romaji = Feito Tesutarossa Haraoun | first = | voices = (Japanese) (English) }} :"Fate" redirects here. For other meanings, see Fate (disambiguation). is Nanoha Takamachi's rival and, later, lifelong friend and partner. She first encounters Nanoha during the Jewel Seed Incident, when the two clash over the Lost Logia that Fate is attempting to collect for her abusive mother Presea Testarossa. Defeated by Nanoha and abandoned by her mother, Fate eventually finds her new purpose in the service of the Administrative Bureau, working together with them and with Nanoha to resolve the Book of Darkness Incident half a year later. Over the next ten years, Fate becomes one of the top Executive Officers of the Bureau, tasked with apprehending the interdimensional criminal Dr. Jail Scaglietti and later on, with investigating the activities of the Hückebein family. As a child, Fate is always protected by her familiar named Alph. After Presea's presumed death, Fate is adopted by Lindy Harlaown, changing her name to Fate Testarossa Harlaown, and, in turn, adopts two children of her own, namely Erio Mondial and Caro Ru Lushe. After the JS Incident, she also becomes Vivio Takamachi's godmother. Name Fate's original family name is presumably a reference to the . Her name is changed to }} after being adopted into the Harlaown family in 0066. Her callsigns in the extra forces include (in Riot Force 6, 0075-0076) and (in Special Duty Section 6, 0081). In StrikerS opening theme one, however, her name and callsign are misspelled as "Fate T Harl'ou'n" and "Lihtning 01", respectively. Appearance Fate's appearance and role may be yet another reference to universe in the Nanoha franchise. Whereas Nanoha's Barrier Jacket has been styled after 's , Fate falls into the " " archetype from the Gundam metaseries, patterned after , Amuro's own archrival. Like Amuro and Char, Nanoha and Fate end up teaming up in the second season, but unlike them, their cooperation lasts. from the series bears a striking visual resemblance to Fate. Personality Fate is a very serious and strong-willed person. At first, she was rather cold to Nanoha, but starts to show her kind and protective side after realizing how much Nanoha has reached out to her. Learning of her own origins has led her to question herself, and at times wonder about her own worth, but after seeing Alicia in the Book Of Darkness, she has come to see herself as her own person. She is especially driven to solve incidents similar to the one that happened with her mother, and ensure that other children do not have to suffer like she did. Fate tends to worry about others fairly often, especially Nanoha in wake of the incident in which she was nearly crippled, and her children, Erio, Caro and Vivio. As a result, she is more permissive and protective as a parent than Nanoha, running over to Vivio when she trips rather than having her come to her. Despite her toughness, she is shown to be very shy at times, often blushing several times in the anime. Jail Scaglietti also speculated that the reason Fate adopted Erio and Caro is because she wanted to obtain the love she lost before, and that her feelings towards Erio and Caro are similar to Presea's feelings for Alicia. Fate has neither confirmed nor denied these suspicions. In Nanoha Fate first appears in episode 4 with her familiar Alph and her Intelligent Device Bardiche, materializing in the residence::Uminari City in search of Jewel Seeds. It is soon apparent that not even Fate knows why she is looking for these specimens of Lost Logia, but she does not care, stating, "I must get them, because my mother wants them". Fate is not impressed by her young, naive rival, Nanoha, and tells her that her quest is worthless, but Nanoha's steadfast dedication to reforming Fate gets to her heart, and she begins to wane. However, this does not impress Fate's mother, Presea Testarossa, who tortures the girl for not getting all the Jewel Seeds. Fate remains loyal despite Alph's protests; she remembers a time when Presea was kind and stable, and thinks that the Jewel Seeds will cure her mother's insanity. Fate teleports to her home from the top of an office building with complicated coordinates and magic. Her home is in a gloomy hideout in the residence::Garden of Time with her mother and Alph, sharing a room with the latter. She appears in the city whenever she senses a Jewel Seed, as she has no school and nothing else to do. This is also the reason why she spends much of this season in her transformed state. Late in the series, Alph strikes out at Presea, and is thrown out as "useless" who ends up with Nanoha's friend Alisa Bannings. Fate finally starts to question her mother's motives, as Alph has always been there for her, but still refuses to join Nanoha and fully accepts her challenge to a winner-takes-all battle for the Jewel Seeds. When Fate loses, Presea appears and steals the Jewel Seeds. Fate tentatively joins up with the Administrative Bureau, and it is revealed that her memories of the past were copied, and that she is a clone of Presea's biological daughter, Alicia Testarossa. Fate does not take this news too well and collapses after Presea shows that she truly hates her. She attempts to convince Presea to give up by, saying that she is still her daughter because she created her; the madwoman however laughs in her face, and states that the Jewel Seed collection was an attempt to reach the legendary Al-Hazard and resurrect Alicia, and tells her that ever since Fate's creation, Presea has despised her. Fate collapses after hearing this and upon coming to, realizes that she has caused Alph a considerable amount of pain by not listening to her, and that Nanoha has always tried to reach out to her, before going into the Garden of Time to help them. Fate, still very hurt, attempts to save Presea, but is rejected by her as Presea who chooses to be with the preserved body of Alicia falls into a dimensional rift. Fate later then accepts Nanoha as a partner and a friend, and even though she is arrested for what she did for Presea, promises to come back as she will probably be acquitted of all charges, seeing as she only did this for her mother and not for selfish reasons. After the main events of the series, in the third Sound Stage, Fate stays aboard Arthra, having moved from her cell in the brig to her own room. She keeps in touch with Nanoha via video letters, and is not bothered by being unable to contact her in real time. She learns that Lindy Harlaown is considering adopting her, but is unable to give an answer until she comes to terms with how she feels about Presea. She trains alongside Chrono, whom she comes to see as an older brother, and eventually reaches AAA-rank. In A's In A's, Fate and Alph join the Time-Space Administration Bureau, as a temporary mage, and go back to residence::Earth to team up with Nanoha again. She arrives barely in time to save Nanoha who had just been beaten by Vita, Fate manages to hold her back until Signum arrives, where she is beaten as well, even having Bardiche cut in half, though Fate managed to use her recovery ability to fix Bardiche. After Nanoha breaks the barrier and has her Linker Core stolen in the process, the Wolkenritter withdraw, and Nanoha and Fate's injuries are treated. Nanoha regrets that their reunion had to happen this way, but tells Fate she is happy to see her. Fate has a post-trial interview with Admiral Gil Graham, accompanied by Chrono and Nanoha. Nanoha introduces Fate to her friends, Arisa Bannings and Suzuka Tsukimura, as a transfer student (though they had already met via Nanoha and Fate's video messages), and Fate has to get used to civilian life on Earth, due to the situation, as the Asura was being repaired and the crew was living on Earth for the time being. She also has a new mother figure in Lindy Harlaown (who later adopts Fate). Early on in the season, Bardiche is upgraded, along with Nanoha's Raising Heart, to be able to compete with the Wolkenritter's Belka type Armed Devices, and is renamed "Bardiche Assault" which also now uses the cartridge system similar to that of the Wolkenritter's weapons. Later in the season Nanoha and Fate are introduced by Suzuka to a sickly girl, Hayate Yagami. Later by accident, when visiting Hayate who was being hospitalized during the time, Fate and Nanoha meet the Wolkenritter, and find out that Hayate is actually the master of the Book of Darkness, and the reason why the Wolkenritter are collecting pages for the book. Fate and Nanoha face off against the Wolkenritter, who do not wish for them to escape while knowing their master's identity. However the match is interrupted by the two masked men (later revealed to be the Liese twins), who trap Fate and Nanoha in magical binds and a barrier and impersonate them, to make Hayate think that it was Fate and Nanoha who killed the Wolkenritter (as the masked men used their Linker Cores to fill the last pages of the Book of Darkness). Then Fate along with Nanoha are forced to fight Hayate, as the Book of Darkness; however during the fight Suzuka and Arisa discover Nanoha and Fate's true identity when trying to protect them from Hayate's attack. Fate is later then captured by the Book of Darkness and thrown into a dream from which she will never want to wake, with a happy life with older sister Alicia and a sane, kind Presea. However, Fate remembers that her friends need her, and says a sad goodbye to the life she always wanted in favor of the life she has now. With the help of the Wolkenritter and Hayate herself, they cure both Hayate and the Book of Darkness, which transforms into Reinforce, Hayate's partner and weapon. Between A's and StrikerS , A's Sound Stage 03, , and StrikerS Sound Stage M expand on what happens to the characters between A's and its sequel, StrikerS. In a flower-watching party in April 0066, Fate, having come to terms with herself due to her experience meeting Alicia, tells Lindy that she would like to be adopted, and starts calling her "Mom". Her name is changed to Fate Testarossa Harlaown upon the official adoption. On another hand, after few months of qualification acquisition, examinations and trainings, Fate officially joins the Administrative Bureau in May 0066 as an Executive Officer , servicing on Arthra. In the second half of the same year, she is promoted as a formal Executive Officer member,Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Starter Book. presumably an aide. However, Fate has later failed the semi-annual Executive Officer examinations in both the winter of 0067 and the summer of 0068, as she is too worried about Nanoha's injury condition.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS THE COMICS, chapter 3. After Nanoha has recovered, Fate finally passes the exam in the winter of 0068. In the spring of 0069, Fate acquires the mage rank of S, and saves the 4-year-old Erio Mondial from a research facility during an Artificial-Mage-related incident. She then assumes the guardianship for Erio after a few months,Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage M The StrikerS, track 2. although officially Lindy is Erio's adoptive parent as Fate's age is technically his older sister. The first part of (ch.1-3) occurs in April 0071, nominally six years after A's and four years before StrikerS anime series. In it, Fate is in her third year of junior high school. She is now active in investigations related to Lost Logia or illegal researches, despite in the position as Executive Officer instead of Investigator. During a Relic transportation mission, she and Nanoha are introduced to Griffith Lowran and Shario Finieno.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS THE COMICS, chapter 1. In later 0071, Fate starts to help Hayate look for talented persons for her planned special force. In February 0072, for some reasons Fate encounters Caro Ru Lushe, who is then homeless. To preserve Caro's position, Fate assumes the guardianship for her. In May 0072, Fate invites Shari to transfer as her Executive Officer Aide from the Main Office. In StrikerS Fate is now a 19-year-old Executive Officer of the Bureau, who has matured a lot since A's and is kinder to people, especially children. She lives on Earth in Uminari City with Lindy, who has already retired from her position as Admiral, having had, as she says, too much excitement and is now currently seeking a desk job. She is now the head of member of::Forward Lightning and is a captain of the Riot Force 6 at residence::Midchilda along with Nanoha, and is an S+ mage without limiters, which is the third highest mage rank possible, and she is a AA mage with the limiters, 2.5 ranks down than she would be. She shows very great concern for her squad, particularly Erio, as she is his guardian and Caro Ru Lushe, a small child that she took in when no one else would, Fate takes her position as leader very seriously. Fate is usually busy with investigating the Lost Logia incidents and sometimes helps Nanoha and Vita in training the new forwards of Riot Force 6, Subaru, Teana and her two fellow squad members Erio and Caro, usually Erio and Caro though. She is also the one who found out that the Gadget Drones were powered by small fragments of the Jewel Seeds, and also that the Jail Scaglietti was the one behind the Relic incidents. Later Fate becomes Vivio's godmother and looks after her with Nanoha (who becomes Vivio's guardian and later adopts her). During the second Sound Stage, Fate believes that Erio and Caro are hiding their problems from her, but Lindy reassures her that they are at an age when they want to become independent, and they show a desire to get stronger when they talk to her. Fate confronts two of the Numbers, Tre and Sette, during the attack on the Ground Forces' HQ. She manages to fight them off, but they eventually leave, warning her that she will not be able to defeat them next time. Near the end of the season Fate heads down to Scaglietti's base in order to capture him, with aided by Sister Schach, who along with Verossa Acous, found the base using Verossa's ability Infinite Hunt, whilst the rest of Riot Force 6 go to stop the Saint's Cradle from reaching orbit. There, she is forced to fight another two Numbers, but the fight is interrupted with the entrance of Scaglietti and trapping Fate with a bind, while he reveals to Fate that he was the one who first created Project Fate and that her mother only perfected it. He also states that she is like her mother, who only took in Erio and Caro so that they won't deny her and obey her, causing Fate to doubt herself, but Caro and Erio tell her that they chose their own paths, that Scaglietti is wrong, and that she shouldn't listen to what he says. This instantly makes Fate realize the truth, and she then proceeds to escape the bind and defeats the two Numbers, using her Riot Zamber and her new form, Sonic Drive, and then quickly captures Scaglietti. After Scaglietti is captured, the base begins to collapse and almost caves in on Fate and is saved by Erio. In the epilogue of StrikerS, Fate as an Executive Officer returns to the Sailing Force, along with Shario Finieno as her aide and Teana, now an EO Assistant working to become an EO, as her second aide. In ViVid Fate is still working as an Executive Officer and along with Nanoha they are raising Vivio together as the Takamachi Family. She spends her mission-free time in the residence they share in Mid Childa. At the end of the first chapter, she is quite shocked to see Vivio in Sankt Kaiser mode, as Nanoha had neglected to tell her that Vivio was able to transform at will. In chapter 8, she takes a week off to organize a trip to Carnaaji for Vivio and her friends with Nanoha. On Carnaaji, she meets up with Erio and Caro, much to her delight, and participates in an intense magical workout with Nanoha, Subaru, Teana, Erio, and Caro. In chapter 10, she, Nanoha, Subaru, Teana, Caro, and Erio participate in a spectacular mock battle. In the upcoming team battle on the second training day, Fate takes the Guard Wing position of the Red Team, opposing Erio. She is ultimately unable to defeat him despite going all out, and realizes that he has become quite strong. She spends some time as a family with Erio and Caro after the other two training matches of the day. In ViVid Strike! Fate only makes brief cameo appearances along with Nanoha, e.g. in when Vivio mentions Einhard's lunch with the Nakajimas, and in in a flashback of Vivio. In Force By the time of Force, Fate and Teana have split up. However, the two of them meet up again during chapter 1 as they have both been assigned to work on the same case. In her other appearances, Fate has been seen looking into and investigating the incidents that Thoma Avenir and Lily-Strosek have been a part of, as the two seem to have obtained items that Fate and the others are looking for. In chapter 7, Fate is transferred to Ruwella to assist Signum, who has been engaging Cypha of Hückebein in battle. In chapter 9, Fate appeared as the main-front of the battle with the Mage Slayers, the "Hückebein." Nanoha then stated, that Fate has become a prototype user of the "5th Generation Device" (the upgraded Bardiche Assault), as opposed to Nanoha, Subaru and Vita who are the prototype users of the AEC Armament. She fights against Cypha until Thoma inadvertently unleashes a Divide Zero "Eclipse" attack, knocking both sides unconscious. Fate also briefly goes into cardiac arrest but Bardiche's function kicks in and restarts her heart. Following Thoma's escape, a brief truce is negotiated between the Bureau and Hückebein. The Hückebein eject their incapacitated mages from Esquad and Fate is escorting the latter to the opening hatch of Wolfram. When Deville of Hückebein uses his Short Jump ability to launch a surprise attack on Nanoha, Fate is able to intercept him, parry his Divider, and even inflict some minor injuries upon him. In the clash that follows, Fate's super-speed is more than matched by Deville's reacted mode and teleportation. Alternate continuities Movie Fate appears in , , and , as well as in the . Portable Fate appears in both and . Fate's Namco collaboration costume in Gears of Destiny is a cosplay. Brave Duel is the second daughter of the Testarossa family. She is a Duelist at the beginning of the story, referred by her elder sister as the "ace of Hobby Shop T&H." Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gaiden Fate also appears at the 2017 game "Magia record" during a game collab with Nanoha Detonation called "Magia Clash!". Nanoha and Hayate were also available during this collaboration. The game designed her new illustrations and transformation sequences. Powers Fate's magical abilities developed at an astonishing rate, according to her home teacher Rynith. Thanks to her MCA::lightning-type Mana Conversion Affinity, she learned electricity-based attacks faster than other magical types, something that her mother Presea also specialized in. At the age of seven, she had already mastered several abilities to the point of not requiring the incantations. Behind Rynith's back, she also studied how to create and handle familiars.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Sound Stage 02. Her usual command phrase for shooting spells is "Fire!" Fate specializes in mid-range and melee attacks, preferring speed to power and endurance. This was a result of the training that her mother demanded, which sacrificed the flexibility of a wide range of abilities for raw speed. Fate is widely considered to be the fastest character in the Nanoha universe and is able to keep up with anyone without any speed-enhancing spells (which would make her even faster). After the events in Nanoha, she trains with Chrono to address the gaps in her initial training. Fate is an expert in aerial combat, on par with (if not better than) Nanoha herself. Fate's personal incantation for the setup of Bardiche in Nanoha is . Generally she uses this to concentrate her energies, especially before unleashing a powerful attack.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, episode 11. Barrier Jacket is Fate's raid under Sonic Form, which also enables her to dodge and invalidate incoming shooting spells.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 2nd A's, DVD/BRD Booklet, Magic Dictionary #53. In A's, Bardiche Assault's command phrase is "Sonic Drive, ignition!" and the mana wings of Sonic Sail are seen flapping.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, episode 10. In StrikerS, no specific visual effect is noted as it is used directly along the form-change to (True) Sonic Form. Spells In the games Gallery References Category:Characters